


Sucker For Pain

by homo_suck_homo_stuck (WitchBoyWriter)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Tyler, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Hitting, I didn't know whether or not to put the violence warning on it, Josh keeps his fucking clothes on, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic, Spanking, Top Josh, and josh is daddy af, joshler - Freeform, sort of aftercare, there's no daddy kink though, this is not cute, tylers a whiny bitch, very very rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/homo_suck_homo_stuck
Summary: Tyler loved it. The pain. The way Josh hit him. Treated him like a toy. He loved being whipped. Being hit. Being tied up and shoved down. He loved being thrust into dry and hard. He loved being pushed until he was sobbing on the bed. And he loved it when Josh kept going. 
(Based on Sucker For Pain from Suicide Squad. Or at least the Imagine Dragons Verses.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend. "I wanna read a fic based on this song." She says. "I can be your trash king savior" I say. And I wrote it. I hope this is what she wanted. This is not beta'd

Josh’s hands were hot on his skin. Hot and hard. Rough. It  _ hurt. _ So much. The drummer’s calloused fingers dug into his hips as the metal dug into his wrist. Biting, cold,  _ painful. _

 

_ I torture you _

_ Take my hand through the flames _

 

Tyler loved it. The pain. The way Josh hit him. Treated him like a toy. He loved being whipped. Being hit. Being tied up and shoved down. He loved being thrust into dry and hard. He loved being pushed until he was sobbing on the bed. And he loved it when  _ Josh kept going.  _

 

_ I torture you _

_ I'm a slave to your games _

 

It had been a long day. They needed relief. And as soon as they got to the hotel room, Tyler looked up at Josh with those pleading, sultry eyes that he knew Josh couldn’t refuse. Soon, their lips were being crushed together, and Tyler’s hands were pinned above his head. Josh was biting his lip, tugging it between his teeth. Tyler was moaning, writhing under his bandmate’s touch. He craved it. He  _ needed  _ it. 

 

_ I'm just a sucker for pain _

 

“Josh, please…” Tyler moaned out, hips bucking up to Josh’s on their own accord. Josh  growls, Using the hand not holding Tyler’s wrists to grip his hip, shoving him against the wall. Sharp teeth bit his neck, harsh words whispered into his ear.

 

“ _ Don’t talk.” _ Tyler listened, keeping his mouth shut. Josh let go of him completely, and he let out a whine, about to reach for him before he’s grabbed by the shirt and shoved onto the bed without time to think. He just lays there as Josh watches him. But he  _ wasn’t doing anything. _

 

_ More pain _

_ Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging _

_ For more pain _

 

“J… Joshie…  _ please.  _ I need you… I need you to--” He’s cut off by a slap, and Josh is over him. Tyler’s face stings, white spots in his vision. And he’s  _ achingly _ hard. 

 

“What did I say about talking?” Josh growls out, and Tyler whimpers. Josh gets up again, rummaging through his bag. Tyler was excited. “Strip.” Josh orders, not looking up from the bag. Tyler is quick to listen. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it aside, pants, boxers, and socks quickly following. He lays back on the bed, his hand creeping down towards his cock before Josh says, still not looking up, “No touching yourself.”

 

Tyler lets out another whine and pulls his hand away, gripping the sheets in order to stop himself. Luckily Josh is up quickly. He takes Tyler’s naked form in, palming himself through his jeans. “On your knees.” Josh says, and Tyler flips over onto his hands and knees, legs slightly spread, displaying himself to Josh. Josh drops the things he was holding with a soft ‘clank’. 

 

Then Tyler feels Josh’s hands on his shoulders. Then his nails, dragging down his back, scratching at his skin, digging into him. And then they’re gone. 

 

There’s a sharp slap, and a sting of pain on his ass. Then another directly after on the other side. Tyler cries out at the spankings, arching his ass towards Josh. “Slut.” he spits out. “So desperate…” He rubs at the raw skin of Tyler’s ass before spanking him again, pulling a loud and desperate moan from Tyler’s throat.

 

_ I wanna chain you up _

_ I wanna tie you down _

 

Tyler whines when he feels Josh move away. Then his hands are yanked up to the headboard, a pair of handcuffs threaded through the bars and secured to his wrists. Tyler tugs his wrists to test them. He moans at the bite of the metal. Sure enough, they’re secure. Next comes a spreader, forcing Tyler’s thighs apart, Leather tight on the tender skin. It hurt so bad. It felt  _ so good.  _

 

Josh grips his hips and yanks him back, causing the cuffs to bite into his wrists as Josh grinds his jeans-clad cock against Tyler’s ass. They both moan. Josh keeps grinding against him, hands gripping him hard enough to bruise. Tyler feels lips on his shoulder. Then teeth. Josh works his skin in a way that’s sure to leave marks. His shoulder, his neck, his back. It was heaven. 

 

Josh pulls away again, gripping Tyler’s ass, the pain there resurfacing, and causing a moan from Tyler. The drummer spreads his ass cheeks, spitting onto his hole before pushing a finger in.

 

_ Finally.  _ Josh works the single finger in and out of him, not bothering to go slow. It doesn’t go deep enough to hit his prostate and it drives Tyler crazy. He tries to move his hips back. To force Josh deeper. But Josh’s hold on him is firm, no letting him move. He lets out a frustrated sound.

 

Finally,  _ finally, _ Josh pushes in a second finger, deep, barely grazing his sweet spot, causing him to shiver and moan. Josh works the two fingers into him, twisting them and spreading them, working Tyler open, leaving the poor man whimpering and trying not to beg for more. He needed Josh inside him. 

 

After what seems like ages Josh pulls out his fingers, causing Tyler to momentarily cry out at their absence, before Josh unzips his pants, shoving those and his boxers down mid thigh before lining himself up with Tyler, one hand finding the singer’s hair, the other keeping hold on his hip. He tugs his hair as he pushes in.

 

The burn felt amazing, and coupled with the hair pulling, it caused Tyler to cry out loudly, hands balling into fists as he squirms uselessly. Josh doesn’t bother going slow, and that’s exactly how Tyler wanted it. 

 

He lets out moan after moan as Josh pounds into him, holding onto his hair. “You’re so tight, Tyler… So tight.” Josh breathes out. The sound of skin slapping on skin could be heard over Tyler’s loud moans. Later they would be worried about the noise, but now, they were too enraptured in each other to notice.

 

Josh leans down to add to the array of marks on Tyler as he fucks him, the moans of the pair of them growing in volume. 

 

Josh’s thrust become erratic and Tyler knows he’s close, and if the heat pooling in his abdomen means anything, he’s close, too. “Sh-hit Ty, I’m close. I’m gonna cum.” Josh moans out, and Tyler nods his approval. With a few more brutal thrusts, Tyler feels Josh’s cock inside him pulsing, his hot cum filling Tyler. A moment later Tyler follows, crying out as he cums untouched, covering the bed.

 

Tyler is barely aware of the fact that his bindings are coming off. Barely aware of Josh massaging his stiff muscles. Barel aware he’s being cleaned. There’s a tender kiss placed to his lips, and strong, sturdy arms wrapped around him. He’s in a daze. He curls into the warmth next to him. “Love you, Ty.” Josh murmurs softly, and Tyler can only kiss him in agreement. 


End file.
